Crawl
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: Reno always had all the answers. Reno x Cloud fluff. Yaoi.


**Crawl**

Love was never a very good word to use or even one to be held in his vocabulary.

Ever since the cheating and the heart breaking deaths of many previous, giving up seemed to be the last hope, the only thing left to do.

Cloud Strife was rock bottom and it seemed as he had fell, he had broken every feeling in his body, including his very own heart.

It was more of a mental picture though, picturing a tremendous fall and in an instant, he was crawling his way back to someone to pick him up and teach him how to truly love. Yet there was one problem, that never happened. So forever it would seem he would spend his days making deliveries and sitting at the back of the Seventh's Heaven in silence at some nights until he gave up on thinking and at last went to sleep. Daily basic rotation of his schedule and it would not stop.

"Yo Cloud!" Until Reno showed up on some happy hour nights and turned the entire bar upside down, mostly to just bug the hell out of Cloud with small talk.

"Why the long face, 'yo?" The blond swordsman looked to the Turk, blinking a few times as he remained in silence, a frown on his face.

"It's nothing." As usual, It was natural to hear all responses in monotone but Reno would simply not take that.

"Nah, Don't pull this with me Strife, I know it's not nothing." The blue eyes narrowed their views on the redhead. As if it was any of Reno's business what was wrong with him and yet, maybe he could take it seriously. Yeah right.

"I'm alone." Cloud stated and looked down to the bar counter as his friend was the one to blink.

"Aw come on Cloudy, No need to say that, Ya got Me and Tifa and Vincent-"

"No, That's not it."

Reno tilted his head a bit, leaning forward in his chair as he got closer to the ex-SOLDIER.

"It hurts, I hurt..."

"Huh? Where do it hurt, 'yo? Did you fight Sephiroth again?" The Turk groaned, knowing how the two loved to go at it.

Cloud sighed and lifted his gloved hand, setting it at his chest and Reno snorted. Cloud looked away, ashamed that he thought he could have thought his friend would be serious with him. At last in the silence, a sigh was heard.

"Come on Cloud, I didn't mean to laugh it's just..." The Turk paused in his words, his green eyes scattering to try and find what exactly his point was, pushing his tongue to the side of his cheek as he thought.

"We're all hurt, maybe not as roughed up as you but...We all fall pretty damn hard." It was different in a way, there was no way Reno could understand him. Not Tifa or Vincent and not even Zack.

"I'm at the bottom of my pit, I can't feel, I can't even see what's left for me to hold onto." Cloud sighed and found his stomach cave at the mixture of his emotions that made him so depressed.

"I don't think I can even get to where I want to be." Reno gave a small 'heh' as he kicked up his legs onto the table they sat at, leaning back in his chair as a wide cocky grin was on his face, as if he had all the answers.

"Then crawl." The blond blinked and gave his friend a look as if he had gone mad but he knew. Sure as hell, he knew exactly what he meant.

"Then crawl until you can go where you want to be Cloud, Damn. You can't just run, You'll be long gone if you do that then all you have now will die out."

Then again, What did Reno know? He was a Turk, someone who killed people for ShinRa. What the hell could he know about feelings as long as he got paid?

"Thanks Dr. Reno." Cloud smirked and Reno laughed, shaking his head.

"You got alot of people who love ya here Cloudy, don't give that up."

"Even you?" Reno shrugged.

"Who knows? Only if your lucky, 'yo." He winked and Cloud cleared his throat as he avoided eye contact.

"Well, Well did I make the big bad Cloud Strife nervous?" Reno said with a bigger grin. "Don't get your hopes up, Turk." Drinking up the gin of his shot glass, The EMR wielder smirked.

"Whatever ya say, Strife." In the amidst of silence, the two only looked at each other.

"Closing time boys, Hurry your date up." Tifa called from behind the bar counter as she began to make her way around to the tables to pick up the empty shot glasses, smiling as she usually did.

"Fine, fine." Reno said and kicked his feet down as he leaned closer to Cloud.

"Next time, Take me to a movie and buy me a drink or two, will ya Cloudy? Then maybe we'll get somewhere." Cloud was speechless as his friend, not knowing if sober anymore, leaned forward to kiss full on the lips and sneak his tongue into the blonde's mouth, dominating quickly as moans met one another and the sound of breaking glass pulled them apart.

It seemed Tifa had dropped one out of shock.

"Cloud..." The blond was left holding on to every word Reno temptingly slurred to him.

A hand was raised and the thought of touch made his body jump and then it ruffled his spiky hair.

"Well it's closing time, So I better get outta here." He said as he got up from his chair, picking his EMR up as he set it on his shoulder.

"Later Tifa, see ya tomorrow." He raised a hand to give her a little wave. The bartendress gave a pout as she turned back to collecting the glasses, walking hard on the broken pieces of the glass that had broke.

"Take care of yourself, okay Cloudy?" Cloud didn't know what to say for a moment until her just nodded, smiling a bit as he said,

"Yeah, I'll do that." Once Reno left, The blond laughed, not knowing why or what even cause something to tickle his funny bone.

"What are you so happy about?" Tifa asked as she held a weak smile, bending down as she cleaned the floor of the scattered glass pieces.

"I don't know..." He admitted and stood up from his seat as he made his way to the door, ignoring Tifa's confusion and calls to ask where he was going. As soon as he was outside, the calm October wind hit him and within another second, his lips was held captive.

For at the outside, leaning against the bar's frame, simply waiting.

Was Reno Sinclair. His arms locked around the small waist of the blond's as slowly, arms were around his neck.

It was then the walk began until it didn't matter what was broken in another fall, another chance that was being taken.

For crawling was no longer an option.

* * *

Review pwease? :3


End file.
